


Lure Cliche Bingo Cards

by Jassanja



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Bingo Card, Cliche, Crack, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Crack in the form of Bingo Cards</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

  


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't to insult anyone, I've written half of those clichés myself one time or another


End file.
